


Darby

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Het and Slash, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, sam gives oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been dancing around each other for years and have been using a buffer, or third party to allow them to be together without the guilt. As a thank-you, their third party becomes instrumental in giving them what they want…each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darby

Fic title: Darby  
Author name: [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
Genre: Supernatural  
Pairing: Sam/Dean, Sam/Dean/OFC, Dean/OFC, Sam/OFC  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word count: 4,651  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Eric Kripke and company, I’m just borrowing for a bit of fun.  
Warnings: m/m, het, threesome, outside POV  
Summary: Sam and Dean have been dancing around each other for years and have been using a buffer, or third party to allow them to be together without the guilt. As a thank-you, their third party becomes instrumental in giving them what they want…each other.

 

A/N: This is my August entry for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**. It has languished in my WIP folder for over a year and I couldn’t remember what I had originally had in mind when I started it, so when I began working on this month’s submission for , this is what it became. I'd like to thank  
[](http://tipsykitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**tipsykitty**](http://tipsykitty.livejournal.com/) for jumping in and saving the day as my beta.

Darby looked through half-closed eyes at the gorgeous man who had just fucked her senseless. He was standing across the room of the cheap motel in all of his naked, sculpted perfection looking more beautiful than a man had a right to. She continued to watch as he quietly picked up his pants to get dressed and leave her now that he had slaked his lust.

She grimaced as she realized that his careful movements meant that he was trying not to wake her, that he just wanted slip away.

She really had not expected anything different, but a part of her wished that this one would stay, that he would… Darby was under no illusions about her looks; at 5’10”, she was taller than most men were; add to that her short haircut and the sharp angles in her face and, without the skillful application of make-up, she looked like a man. Darby didn’t complain because she did well but she had to put forth a little more effort than most, so this evening had been a surprise to her.

When she saw him walk into Del’s, she had flirted out of habit, but had to pick her chin off the floor when he introduced himself as Sam as he flirted back. Men who looked like this never chose a woman like her. She knew that just because he toyed with her did not mean he was going to follow through, but he did. Sam bought her drinks, danced with her and when another man tried to get her attention, he stood up his full ten feet and warned the man away.

It felt good to be her that night. Darby could feel the eyes of all the pretty, girly women as they stared daggers into her back; and when she excused herself for a few minutes, she heard the disparaging whispers from the other women as she walked past them. What does he want with her? was the most popular question, and to be honest, she had made the same query internally. As the night wore on and he was still interested, she stopped questioning it and went for it.

Before she went to the ladies room, Darby leaned in and in her sultriest voice asked, “You wanna get out of here?”

Darby had not been sure how invested Sam was and she had damned near pissed herself at the thought of leaving and having to come back to find his attention had been turned elsewhere. The women who had been dying to trade places with her did not disappoint, when she walked back into the main area of the bar, the barflies were buzzing around him seeing who could land on him.

Seeing the caliber of women around him, Darby was going to count herself lucky for the time she had been able to spend with him. Even though he had said yes to leaving with her, it looked like he had changed his mind as he smiled at the other women, so she turned to walk away, but stopped when she heard her name called.

“Darby!” Sam called to her as he extricated himself from the swarm.

Darby wasn’t sure who was more surprised, her or the four beautiful women who had been vying to take her place.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered into her ear as she slid into the seat next to him.

As she walked out the door with Sam, Darby was on top of the world, because for once those Barbies were envious of her. However, now, a couple of hours later after she had been teased, deliciously tormented and called someone else’s name, instead of basking in the afterglow of the best sex she’d ever had, Darby was watching him leave.

It was funny how even though she hadn’t known him a full 24 hours, she felt as though a part of her walked out the door with him.

She must have dozed off because a few minutes, or an hour later, she heard the door opening and Darby sat up in bed smiling because Sam had returned.

Only it wasn’t Sam.

Had jade green eyes and soft full lips not transfixed her, she would have remembered that she should be scared that a stranger was in her--well Sam’s--motel room. As that thought ate through the fog that made her temporarily stupid, Darby suddenly grabbed the sheet that had fallen to her waist and clutched it to her chest like the heroine in a cheesy romance novel.

“Sweetheart there’s no reason to cover something so beautiful,” the man seduced in a voice so deep and whiskey rough that she almost came from the sound of it.

Something about him told her that she was safe, that even if he was in the middle of fucking her and she changed her mind, he would not cause her harm. Darby felt so secure that when he covered the few inches from the door to the bed and lean towards her with pursed lips, she lifted her mouth up to greet him, anticipating what sin personified would taste like.

“’M Dean,” he introduced himself as he leaned forward. “Did Sammy leave you for me? ‘Cause if he did, I must remember to thank him.”

Oh God what was she thinking, some stranger walked into the cheap motel room of a man she’d just met and just because he was good looking, she was going to let him…

“Sammy’s a stranger too,” Dean responded and made her realize that she had spoken aloud. “And you let him.”

“I know.” She blushed, embarrassed and angry with herself because of the situation she currently found herself. She should have settled for Henry Dunlop, the clerk at the all-night convenience store on highway 10, because guys who looked like Sam were always trouble.

Who knew that the trouble would walk in on sexy bowed legs and wearing a wicked grin?

She clutched the bedclothes tighter to her chest and watched as this Dean walked around the room and picked up her clothes. Once he had gathered all of her belongings, he handed them to her.

“You can leave,” he promised her as he leaned in until his lips were once again hovering over hers, “but I can show you just a good a time as Sam, sweetheart, probably even better.”

Dean’s breath was warm and smelled like cigarettes and cheap whisky, but it made her want. Why couldn’t she have him too? No one else would know and even if she told them, no one would believe her either, so she whispered, “I’ll stay.”

Instead of giving her the kiss she was expecting, his smiled became even more devilish as he moved down her body and latched those lips on her exposed nipple and began to suckle. Although she wanted his kiss, this was just as good.

As he crawled forward to get more comfortable, Darby placed her hands in his short blond hair so he wouldn’t dislodge his mouth and at the same time, she opened her legs and scooted backwards to give him more room.

Once her back hit the headboard, she removed her hand from Dean’s head and gave in to the sensations that were crawling through her body. When he brought his calloused fingers up to tease the other nipple, it made her throw her head back and moan with pleasure.

Sex with Sam had been good, great even; he had a body like a Greek God and knew how to use it. Once they had left the bar, Sam had been like a man possessed, his mission had been to fuck her through the bed, and he had, but he did not give her this; this feeling of being cherished, worshipped even.

As Dean’s hands and mouth worked over her body, in the back of her mind, Darby supposed that she should feel slutty and even guilty about her actions, but she would leave the self-recriminations for later. Right now she would let herself enjoy this.

Once he had satisfied himself with her breasts, Dean placed soft kisses down her stomach and just when he was about to put his mouth on her for the most intimate of kisses, she heard, “Dean!”

Darby groaned aloud when Dean stopped to look at the interloper, Sam.

This should be embarrassing, to be caught fucking a stranger in the motel room of the stranger that you had fucked earlier, but Darby surmised that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she would add this to the guilt that she would deal with in the morning.

“Close the goddam door, Sammy!” Dean growled and Darby agreed wholeheartedly. She wanted him to leave so that Dean’s mouth could reach its target.

When she heard the door close, she thought that Sam had left, but when she felt the bed dip by her head, she knew he had not.

“Do you want this Darby?” Sam softly asked, “Or did my brother sweet-talk his way into your bed?”

“Want this,” she moaned as Dean’s questing lips found her clit.

Once she gave her approval for Dean’s actions Sam leaned in and took her mouth with his and gave her the kiss she had been craving earlier before asking, “Is this alright as well?”

Did he really expect her to be able to voice her approval with words? Between him and Dean, the pleasure they were giving her robbed her of the ability to speak coherently.

The “nnngh” sound she managed to choke out must have communicated that she was okay with Sam joining in because his mouth was now working its way down to the breasts that Dean had been torturing a few minutes ago.

Sam stopped working her breasts, and moved until he positioned her between his long legs until she was lying back against that big body. Once she was settled, he reached around and started to work her nipples again. She was beginning to think that Sam was a breast man. It didn’t matter as long as those hands were touchingher.

Darby was biting back moans from the havoc that the men were creating in her body. Everything felt so fucking good. Each touch threatened to send her flying apart. Dean’s mouth was gentle and loving while Sam’s large hands were rough and just this side of painful.

As if what they were doing to her wasn’t enough, Sam began taunting her.

“Do those lips live up to their promise, Darby?” Sam whispered in her ear. “Does it feel good to have my brother eating you out?”

“Yes!” She managed to choke out.

“Then let him hear you,” the large man insisted. “Let him know how you enjoy his tongue cleaning you up, eating my come from you.”

Darby found herself responding to Sam’s words. At first, the moans were low and almost inaudible, but when Dean’s fingers replaced his tongue, she began to get more vocal, writhing and arching her hips in an attempt to get those fingers deeper into her.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Sam encouraged, “beg him to make you come.”

And so, Darby gave in.

She wasn’t sure why she was holding back, because she had already broken every rule she'd ever set for herself. Bareback and two men in one night were not the norm for her. She was rationalizing in her sex-addled mind that it was because she was coming off a dry spell, but she knew better. She would have taken them both in one night had she fucked someone minutes before Sam walked into Del's Bar.

"Dean, please," she begged and she looked down at the man between her legs, "my clit, please, I need your mouth back there."

“Hang on, I’ll get you there,” Dean promised as he looked up and made a tsking sound before chastising them. “But y’all were bad and not using protection, so you’re full of Sam’s come and I had to get rid of that so I could taste you.”

Darby was not sure if it was her imagination, but she swore that Dean was looking at his brother, that he was staring at Sam and not her as he licked his lips.

She did not have time to think about that because Dean stopped talking and put his mouth back to work. His fingers, wet with her slick, left her pussy and traveled downward until he found the entrance to her hole and slipped the first one inside, closely followed by a second.

“No…” she said with as much heat as she could muster once she realized what he was doing.

There was no doubt that she wanted both men, but not like this. For the first time since she left Del’s the sex fog she has been in was clearing, and as she began to take in her surroundings, she became scared.

For instance, she now noticed how big both men were and for the first time in her adult life someone made her feel small and delicate. She knew that if they wanted to hurt her there was nothing she could do to stop them. Was that their plan? Because, she now noticed that both men were still dressed.

Dean must have noticed stiffness in her once lax body, stopped licking at her, and said, “Darby?”

“I’ve never…I,” she sputtered.

“And we won’t make you,” Sam promised as he moved from behind her so that he could look her in the eyes.

“But it’ll be sooo fucking good,” Dean swore with a well-placed lick to her clit.

Okay it was not fair that Dean would use her body against her to convince her that having sex with two strangers at once was a good thing, but was it any worse than leaving a bar with a stranger? In for a penny, in for a pound Darby thought, so she reached down and pulled Dean’s mouth back to her pussy as an answer.

She groaned as Dean’s tongue returned to wreaking havoc on her nervous system again. She was so quickly back under Dean’s spell that she barely took notice that Sam had undressed and was now stroking his thick cock as he watched his brother eat her out.

If he touched her clit again she would come. “Please, Dean,” she begged and almost cried tears of frustration when he stood up to disrobe.

“Not so fast, baby girl, let us drive,” he chuckled as he pointed to Sam and himself. “And you lay back and enjoy the ride.”

“I’m sure that you handle your stick very well, but please, just touch me so that I can come. Please!”

“When we’re inside you you’ll come harder that you’ve ever come in your life,” Dean assured her as he joined her on the bed.

Darby suddenly found herself flipped over and ass up horizontally across Dean’s lap with her head almost hanging off the bed while her legs had enough room to give her purchase to keep her from falling.

Once Dean had her in place, she heard the snick of a bottle opening, and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see that Dean had retrieved a bottle of lube from somewhere and was coating his fingers with it.

“What…”

“This hole doesn’t get wet,” Dean, informed her as he slipped a large finger just past that tight ring of muscle.

She was just getting comfortable with the intrusion just as the second one joined in. “Fuck!”  
she softly bit out and closed her eyes at the burn. If his fingers felt like this, what was his cock going to feel like?

“You okay?” Sam inquired as he came to stand in front of her as he watched Dean work his fingers in and out of her tight hole.

“Yeah,” she huffed out and opened her eyes to be confronted with Sam’s large cock.

Taking a large inhale as she tried to breathe through Dean’s intrusion, Darby’s nose was filled with Sam’s scent. It was musk and sex and she wanted. Darby was mesmerized at the way that Sam’s dick twitched and spurted precome and seemingly of its own volition, her tongue snaked out for a taste.

As the bitter flavor burst across her taste buds, she momentarily forgot about Deans hands and greedily swallowed him down. He was too large for her to take all of him, but the way he was moaning, she didn’t think that mattered.

Soon she had a rhythm going, she would swallow Sam, then rock back on Dean’s fingers until she was about to come again. Dean must have felt her channel tightening around his fingers, so he pulled out and told Sam to do the same.

Darby took him down once more before slowly pulling away until their only connection was a trail of spit and pre-come.

Dean carefully maneuvered her body until she was sitting astride his lap. Sometimes the men she had been with were weak or selfish and she had used this position to take charge, to make sure that she left the encounter satisfied. This was not the case.

It would be an affront to these men if she was not satisfied, and that thought made her smile.

She moved until she was on her knees, hovering over Dean as she reached between them and guided his cock into her wet pussy.

As she slid down his length, Darby closed her eyes in pure bliss at the feel of the large cock head sliding into her channel. Once they were skin to skin, she slowly began to move, but Dean’s slender hands stilled her hips, allowing Sam to move behind her.

While Sam lined up at her entrance, Dean smirked. “As wonderful as your pussy feels squeezing my dick, you’re going to have to relax in order to let him in.”

“I don’t know if I can,” she whispered, fear making her voice tremble.

“Let me help you,” Dean offered.

Help came in the form of Dean finally touching her clit, but she was not coming anytime soon. The thought of Sam’s gigantic cock entering such a small space caused her to lose her pre-orgasmic high and all that was left was fear.

She thought about telling them no, that she was good with them each taking a turn but then Deans’ magic fingers found her clit.

His digits worked her until she once again began to chase the pleasure they wrought. This time when Sam pushed into her, he was able to breach that tight muscle with very little resistance.

The burn was there, in fact, it was worse than it had been with Dean’s fingers, but countered with the attention that Dean’s hands were giving that little button of pleasure, she remained relaxed.

“I’m in,” Sam softly told her when he was flush against her back.

He didn’t have to tell her, she could feel him. Never in her life had she felt so full. The three of them were still, allowing her to adjust to the tree trunks lodged inside of her. When she could stand it no longer, Darby began to move.

Dean had told her that they were driving, but in reality, this was her show. She moved tentatively at first, trying to find a rhythm for them and when she did, oh god.

Except for a couple of weekends a month, Darby had always considered herself a good girl. She went to work, home and school, but she would gladly trade it all if she could have this every day.

To give herself better traction, Darby lean forward and the drag of her clit on Dean’s cock sent a jolt through her like nothing else she had experienced.

She was trying to get better traction, but apparently, Dean thought that she was going in for a kiss and pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his and it was the best kiss she’d ever had in her life. It made her feel loved and wanted and not as though she was just a one night stand.

Was there nothing this man could not do?

“Oh God Darby, no one has ever…” Sam bit out from behind her.

“Mmm,” she mumbled her agreement into Dean’s mouth.

Like everyone else she knew, Darby has seen two guys and a girl in porn, but she thought that the moaning from the girls was just for the camera. Oh fuck no; this was so good that she felt as though she was flying.

There was this feeling of electricity flowing through her body from where she was connected to both men. It felt as though it was looking for a way out of her as her nipples hardened and then down to her stomach until her clit became even more engorged.

Had it been a dick, her clit would so be leaking pre-come right now.

If she felt this way how did they feel? Both of them filling her tight holes and then there was the added pleasure of them sliding cock to cock, separated only by a thin piece of tissue.

“’S good,” Darby moaned into Dean’s mouth before she sat up and leaned back into Sam who was holding her hips and pounding into her just as hard as she could take.

The pressure was building up in her body and needed release. She was so close, her legs began to tremble and if Sam wasn’t holding her, Darby was not sure she’d stay upright. The shaking threw her off rhythm, and when Dean’s finger slipped through the mess that was her slick and his precome to find her clit, her body stiffened and she came just as hard as Dean had promised her.

“Fuck,” Dean swore a minute later as her vaginal walls milked the come from him.

That left Sam.

It was only fitting that the person who started with her was the one to end it. Dean pulled himself from her body and scooted up the bed until his back was against the wall pulling Darby and therefore Sam with him.

Once he was settled, Dean pushed her head back to his crotch, “You gonna take care of that for me sweetheart?” he husked.

Known for her smart mouth, normally this was where Darby would turn bitch on her partners, but with Sam still fucking her and Dean giving her that beautiful smile, she just bent her head and cleaned him up with her mouth.

Six strokes later, Sam came hot and hard inside her and she was so boneless that she just slumped forward on Dean.

In the slasher films, this is the part where the hooker, or in this case Darby, would get killed. That was her train of thought as Sam pulled out and jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom.

She heard the water running and he was back later with a warm cloth to clean her up, no knife or gun in sight.

Once he was satisfied that she was clean, Darby felt herself being lifted from the bed as Dean jumped up and pulled the covers down on the other bed and Sam placed her on it and climbed in behind her.

Dean joined her on the side closest to the door and pulled the covers up and they all fell asleep.

Darby was startled awake early the next morning; after a marathon of sex and greasy chicken from the delivery place on highway 101, she was still tired and not ready to get up just yet. She was not sure if it was the kids in the room next door or Dean’s monster cock that was poking into her lower back that woke her, but the cock is what kept her from falling back to sleep.

After last night, she was surprised that he could still get hard.

When she opened her eyes, she knew that they were not finished with her yet because she saw a pair of devilish green eyes looking at her.

Dean canted his hips to show her that he was hard as well, “You up to it?” he asked.

“’M a little sore this morning,” she said as she scooted from the bed to stand in front of Dean and went down on her knees in front of him. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t take care of that for you.”

Dean spread his legs to give her room and hissed with pleasure as she took him into her mouth.

“If it were legal, we’d marry you,” Dean swore as this time she was able to get his full length in her mouth.

She let him slip from her mouth as she continued to pump him and was going to give him a snarky reply, but it died in her throat as she saw the lust in Sam’s eyes as he stared at them.

Well, Dean.

She was certain the big man was not licking his lips because of her, so she leaned forward and licked the precome from the head, and Sam let loose a groan that she knew that he wished he could take back.

Oh.

Now it all made sense; Sam wanted his brother and something told her that the feeling was mutual. The only reason she was there was to give them a reason to look or accidently touch one another without admitting what they really wanted.

“C’mon and have a taste, Sam,” she offered.

She had expected both men to protest, to deny themselves what they wanted, we’re brothers, yadda, yadda, yadda, but neither man did.

Darby held out her hand and Sam grabbed it, but before he joined her, he looked at Dean for affirmation. There were no words spoken between them, but they held a conversation that ended in Sam kneeling beside her and taking Dean in his mouth.

She rocked back on her heels and watched as Sam gave Dean an expert blowjob. The man may have never given in to his desire for his brother before, but this was not his first time around a dick.

As Dean started moaning and pumping his hips trying to get deeper into Sam’s mouth, Sam gently pushed her away and moved directly between his brothers legs. Once he was settled there, he placed a large forearm across Dean’s stomach to keep him from thrusting too deep before bobbing his head up and down.

It seemed that they did not need their middleman any longer, so Darby quickly dressed and headed for the door.

The moans that Sam was pulling from his brother made her wet, and tempted her to join back in. She’s sure that they wouldn’t turn her away, but this was their time. Besides, she didn’t want to be there for that awkward conversation after.

Once she was dressed, she stood at the door and watched them; goddamn, but they were beautiful. Darby slipped out the door when she heard Dean call out Sam’s name as he came.

Sunlight blinded her as she stepped outside, and it took her a moment to adjust her eyes to the bright light. When she did she noticed a family leaving the room next door, and she gave them a smile.

Normally she would be embarrassed at having to do a walk of shame especially the way the mother was pulling her sons to her as though Darby was going to fall on her back and fuck them right there in the parking lot.

However, not today. Instead of pulling down her short skirt and running her fingers through her mussed hair, even though she smelled of sweat and sex, she walked proudly to her car.

She had nothing to be ashamed of; hell the only thing shameful was the fact that she had to leave that room.

end 


End file.
